The invention relates generally to a system for actuating a tool frame on an agricultural implement, and more specifically, to a frame actuator configured to transfer weight from a tool bar to the tool frame while the tool frame is in a lowered position, and to raise the tool frame into a transport position.
A range of agricultural implements have been developed and are presently in use for tilling, planting, harvesting, and so forth. Seeders, for example, are commonly towed behind tractors and may cover wide swaths of ground which may be tilled or untilled. Such devices typically open the soil, dispense seeds in the soil opening, and re-close the soil in a single operation. In seeders, seeds are commonly dispensed from bulk seed tanks and distributed to row units by a distribution system. To make the planting operation as efficient as possible, very wide swaths of ground may be covered by extending wings on either side of a central boom section of the implement. Included in the wing assemblies are generally tool bars, tool frames, row units, and support wheels. In certain configurations, the tool frames may rotate relative to the tool bars such that the tool frames remain substantially parallel to the soil despite variations in soil elevation. Unfortunately, a draft force associated with pulling the row units through the soil may induce a torque that drives the tool frames to rotate upwardly. The upward rotation of the tool frames may reduce a penetration depth of ground engaging tools of the row units, resulting in undesirable seed deposition depths.